


Scorched Earth

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornalot entries 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Arthurian, Arthurian Legend References, Consensual Underage Sex, Deception, F/M, Friendship, Half-Sibling Incest, Revenge Sex, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: In her quest for revenge by any means, Morgana ends up destroying the only entirely wholesome and caring relationship in her life, and her own soul with it.





	Scorched Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> The underage sex content is between Arthur and Morgana before their coming of age, and is consensual and informed.
> 
> This was my entry for Pornalot 2018's challenge 1, 'Sin'

Shortly after Morgana arrived in Camelot, they started sleeping in the same bed; two lonely children in a world of distant grown-ups, both facing constant requirements to act older than their years. Morgana was ten, and Arthur eight.

As soon as the castle turned silent, she'd pad through the corridor to Arthur's chambers, crawling under the crimson quilts of his big royal bed. She was an orphan, he was motherless. They snuggled up together, instinctively and innocently discovering a closeness that their young lives otherwise never provided.

Years later, things changed as Arthur grew into adolescence. A strong young man now, he was taller than her. Morgana would wake in the morning, his erection rubbing insistently against the small of her back. He'd be embarrassed when he awoke. For a brief period everything was awkward between them, especially since Morgana didn't reciprocate his urges. She admired his well-proportioned body, but she felt no excitement, no budding sexual desires.

'Here's what we'll do," she told him one night while meticulously taking down her hair and shaking out her long, dark tresses. "You can look at me and touch me as much as you like, but I want to remain a virgin, and I do not want to touch you. Not like that."

She got up and let her robe slip down to reveal her pale breasts, the rosy nipples pebbling in the cool air. She stood in front of him in the firelight, a beautiful and healthy young woman. Arthur looked at her like she held the secret to his life's every mystery. The bulge in his breeches was very noticable.

To his eternal credit, he took a step backwards, shaking his head. "I don't want to. Not if you don't really want it too."

She moved closer, looking up into his flushed face, sensing his heart racing. Her own heartbeat remained calm. She wasn't aroused.

"But I do want it. You can have me on my terms, Arthur, and I choose it freely."

It was a question of intimacy to her. She enjoyed his warmth, his smiles, his gentle touches; for he was always gentle, even in the throes of youthful passion. They were playful and happy, and shared an irreverent sense of humour— in bed as well as out of it.

Arthur was her best and only friend. She loved him, but she never desired him.

He would get himself off while kissing and suckling her fair skin until persistent crimson splotches appeared all over her breasts. Morgana couldn't wear low-cut dresses without covering herself in large shawls, feigning the onset of another cold.

Or he'd be on his knees above her, looking at her hungrily, masturbating while she tenderly caressed his hair, his body moving with a rhythm of its own. He usually came while looking her straight in the eye. They had no secrets from each other, not even in this.

As they both grew to full adulthood, their lives changed again. Arthur had Merlin now, Morgana had the caring Gwen. Arthur frequently went away on quests and campaigns. Morgana began having terrible nightmares. Events beyond their control overtook their once so close relationship. Morgana discovered her magic, was poisoned by Merlin, spent a year with Morgause, and came back to seek revenge.

She didn't intend to harm Arthur, but when she discovered that Uther was her father, something broke inside her. Now all bets were off.

Morgana entered Arthur's chambers late one night, placing her candle on the bedside table and dropping her cloak to stand naked in front of him. They hadn't been together like this since before she left with Morgause.

Arthur sat up. "Morgana?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice and expression.

She smiled, closing her eyes to hide their frost, and sat down on the bed, reaching for him. "Arthur, it's time. This once, I want you inside me, to be truly one with you."

He hesitated, but only for a moment. She was naked and willing and right there in his lap. He pulled her closer, groaning as she reached into his night-breeches. She circled his cock with cold fingers, feeling him grow hard.

He thrust into her eagerly, forcefully, his eyes seeking hers. She tossed her head on the pillow, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, yes - do it," she whispered, clinging to the sudden pain to banish any regrets.

It didn't take long. He came with the soft moans that she remembered. The sound made her heart hurt.

As quickly as possible, she rolled out of bed, swathing herself in her cloak and gesturing for him to stay silent. "I have to leave," she murmured. "Thank you, Arthur."

She hurried through the door and along the dim corridor beyond. Approaching her own chambers, she stopped to study herself in a dusty mirror on the wall. She looked like an apparition, haunted and pale.

Arthur did not know it yet, but she had just severed their ties in the cruelest way possible, and she'd done it deliberately.

He'd very soon learn the truth of her parentage, and this night would become a wound that might never heal, a hidden source of shame to him. The king's foolish priests of the new religion prattled endlessly on about the sin and shame of carnal desires. And surely there could be no worse sin than bedding your own sister. Morgana knew Arthur would carry that burden in silence, and be all the more vulnerable for it.

Their childhood and formative years, the friendship, intimacy, pranks, laughs and tears - she'd ruined it all for him now, tainted it for ever.

She looked into her own eyes in the mirror. They were brimming with rage, pain, and grief.

Suddenly they glowed a bright yellow.

The mirror cracked from side to side, splintering into a spray of shards. She could not see herself anymore. Only tiny, broken fragments remained to reflect the woman that once was the Lady Morgana.


End file.
